


What A Knight (VID)

by Treon



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fights with women, dances with lizards and is stalked by unicorns</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Knight (VID)

Music: December, 1963 (Oh, What a Night) by the Four Seasons


End file.
